Data centers are increasingly used by enterprises to achieve collaboration, store data, manage resources, etc. A typical data center network contains myriad network elements. The network connecting the network elements provides secure user access to data center services and an infrastructure for deployment, interconnection, and aggregation of shared resource as required, including applications, servers, appliances, and storage. Improving operational efficiency and optimizing utilization of data center resources are some of the challenges facing data center managers. Data center managers want a resilient infrastructure that consistently supports diverse applications and services and protects the applications and services against disruptions. To address these considerations, data centers are turning to distributed application frameworks, striving to provide infrastructure that optimizes deployment of distributed application frameworks, while enhancing network performance associated with using distributed application frameworks.